1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock mechanism for an optical disk drive assembly (CD-ROM drive, DVD-ROM etc.). In particular, the present invention relates to an electromagnetic lock for the lid of an optical disk drive assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A CD-ROM drive (Compact Disc-Read Only Memory) reads data (e.g. image or music data) from compact disks and transmits the data to a computer via data bus.
Recently slot-type and lid-type CD-ROM drives have become available. A slot-type CD-ROM drive has a slot, through which CDs are disposed in the CD-ROM drive. However, the slot also allows entry of foreign objects into the CD-ROM drive, which may damage the CD-ROM drive.
A lid-type CD-ROM drive has a lid to protect the compact disk inside. In operation, the compact disks maybe accidentally ejected if the lid is opened by accidental means. Therefore, a lock assembly for the lid is required.
An object of the present invention is to provide a lock assembly to prevent accidental opening of the lid of a lid-type CD-ROM drive.
The CD-ROM drive of the present invention includes a housing, an electromagnetic lock and a resilient piece. The housing includes a lid. The lid is locked or unlocked by the electromagnetic lock. The lid is opened by the resilient piece when the lid is unlocked.